Uncontrolled Power
by AliceB.Phantomhive
Summary: "Your 2 white wings are just an illusion." An angel named Claire is always humiliated and seemed to be out of place in heaven. While in the midst of her anger, she lost control of her powers and accidentally cast an unknown spell in the direction of the Phantomhive manor and thus, switching Ciel's and Sebastian's bodies. Will she be able to switch them back?...Discontinued
1. That light that switched us

**A/N: My first fanfiction! I'm so happy! :) I know the summary sucks but hey, you gave it a chance! And since it's my first fanfiction it means that you have to expect THEM! And THEM is equal to bad grammar, wrong spelling, etc... And so, here's the first chapter! ENJOY XD!**

**... Oh wait! I forgot something!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji or any of the characters. But the plot and Claire is mine though. :) **

* * *

**Summary: **

_"Your 2 white wings are just an illusion." _An angel named Claire is always humiliated and seemed to be out of place in heaven causing her to run away. While in the midst of her anger, she lost control of her powers and accidentally cast an unknown spell in the direction of the Phantomhive manor and thus, switching Ciel's and Sebastian's bodies. Will she be able to switch them back? Will she be able to find out who she truly was?

* * *

**Chapter 1: That light that switched us**

* * *

**Claire's P.O.V**

_Why am I born like this? Does the world hate me? An angel who is always humiliated in front of the other angels..Unbelievable…_

These are the only thoughts stuck in my head ever since they laughed at me every time I make a mistake in my actions or words.

_What can I do? Every time I try to do some magic, a severe headache always welcomes my head in their world. So how can I concentrate?_ Someone told me that the reason I'm always in the same pattern every day, me practicing magic and later on hearing their stupid laughs, is because they are jealous of me.

"Hmmp! How would he know?! As if that can cheer me up! And besides that, they're angels! They can't be jealous!" I said while kicking all the stones I see beside my feet.

"Well, if that's true then why even bother training me there where jealousy and humiliation lies when I can just train here in this quiet yet dark forest where I can be in peace and alone!." I angrily shouted so loud that it echoed throughout the forest and luckily no one heard me.

To help me calm down, I brushed my long pitch black hair with highlights of silver slowly with my hands and teared a little with my mismatched eyes consisting of navy blue and crimson red colors until I realized that a magic circle with a star in the middle is underneath my feet.

"What is this?! I didn't…summon anything!" I nervously said hoping that it would be fine.

" You are not just you are right now" A dark voice suddenly whispered while I'm in the middle of panicking.

"Wh-who are you?" I growled

"You are someone unique and special, a half breed" The voice just continued murmuring without answering me.

_Great, thank you for giving me another problem. You made my day better. _"Hey! I'm asking you who—Ack!."

Suddenly a bright luminous light appeared from my hands making the dark forest shines brightly like a star. Looking through my slightly opened eyes, I saw that the light move in a particular direction. After that incident, I slowly opened my eyes and shocked to see that everything went back to normal.. Just like nothing had happened.

"What was that?" Still shocked from what happened I looked thoroughly through my body to make sure that I'm safe. But then I remembered that the light just went in that direction. The moment I remembered, I ran as fast as I can to make sure no one is affected.

While running, I am recalling what happened to me back there and realized I said some spell or at least something like that._ Spells?! I don't know any spells! Well, I knew some some but I definitely don't know about that!. _I continued running until a small image is visible to my eyes. After a few more steps, the image became clearer.

"A Manor?! Uh-oh… someone must have been struck by the light! This is bad! I didn't even know what that light does!" I stared at the manor for a few more seconds until I read _Phantomhive _in front of the manor's gate.

* * *

**Sebastian's P.O.V**

"Good night, young master" I said in my usual calm tone before closing the bedroom's door. "Now I must prepare for tomorrow."

I walked silently in the hallway making sure no one would wake up until I sensed something strange. As I am nearing the window, a bright light suddenly illuminated the whole hallway including me. After a few seconds the light disappeared.

"I wonder what's that?" I continued walking until.. "SEBASTIAN!" my master called me. And so I hurried back to his bedroom.

"Yes, young master? Do you need anything?" I asked while acting as if I was innocent.

"What is that bright light?" He asked me with a slight irritated look on his face.

"It is just merely a light, young master. " I played with him a little bit.

"No, it's not! If it's just a mere damn light then why is my body aching like mad?!"He demanded. _So my master feels it too. Earlier, I also felt something strange in my body._

"I don't know myself, young master" I answered

"Sebastian, THIS IS AN ORDER! Locate the source of the light" With my usual bow I replied "Yes, My Lord."

Before I leave the room I teased my master one more time "Sweet dreams, young master."

"Tsk" Without another word, he quickly tucked in under his blanket and signaled me to go away. Realizing that he just blushed I giggled. _Oh, he's so cute when he blushes. _

And so I rushed out of the manor to locate the origin of the light, to where my senses are telling me.

"It's quite a familiar yet new sense." I thought about it until it's getting closer. After I got close enough I saw 2 white wings..No .. The other wing is.. _Black?_

_A demon? An angel?_ I don't know what it is until I remembered a tale about a creature whose wings are of different color."A half breed?" I asked myself. I slowly walked towards her.

"Excuse me my lady" I courteously said.

Startled by my action, she growled. "Who are you?". She must have sensed that I am a demon.

"I am Sebastian Michaelis, the butler of this manor. Oh, and can I ask you, are you the one who produced that light? " I asked calmly.

"Impossible! You are definitely a demon right? You can't be a butler of any sort! And more importantly, please stop accusing me to that source of light something" she said nervously as if she's hiding the truth, unfortunately she is.

"Is that it, my lady?" I asked.

"Yes, and I have to go now! It is nice meeting you! Goodbye!" In just a split second, she disappeared from my sight .

"So she doesn't trust demons, huh? Well, my job here is now done. I can continue on with my chores and report to my master tomorrow"_I am definitely going to find her, something's not right with that light. And also, she's quite a rare one. _I smirked while going back to the manor.

* * *

**Ciel's P.O.V.**

Already dressed in my nightgown, I am more than ready to retire for the day. "Good night, young master" Sebastian said calmly and is ready to take his leave.

_Finally some peace and quiet_. As I lay down in bed , I quickly pulled my blanket up to my shoulders and close my eyes.

In less than an hour I have slept, I have awoken from my slumber with a little disturbance. Suddenly, a light came flashing through my window and found myself screaming in pain. "SEBASTIAN!" I called for my butler to interrogate him.

"Yes, young master? Do you need anything?" He asked acting like an innocent child. _Hah! As if you can fool me! _

"What is that bright light?" I asked while still irritated in his silly acting.

"It is just merely a light, young master." He joked

_Oh how hated when he joke like that! "_"No, it's not! If it's just a mere damn light then why is my body aching like mad?!" I demanded for some straight answers. _If only I was a demon._

"I don't know myself, young master" He answered. _Finally he's getting a little bit serious._

"Sebastian, THIS IS AN ORDER! Locate the source of the light" With his usual bow with one knee down and one hand on his chest, He replied "Yes, My Lord."

Just one more step before he leaves the room he stopped. "Sweet dreams, young master" _What did he say?! What am I a child?_

"Tsk" Before he realized that I blushed, I quickly hid myself under my blanket and signaled him to go away with my hands.

Sensing that he's already gone, I switch back to my normal sleeping pose. _That idiot Sebastian, playing with my emotions! _Aside from that, I am still curious about that light.

Exhausted on what had happened, I can't help but sleep like I have never been asleep for days. And so, I closed my eyes hoping that Sebastian would find something and everything would be okay.

* * *

**Claire's (another) P.O.V**

_Definitely something is not right in this manor. _I just stared at the sign outside the gate until someone approached me.

"Excuse me, my lady" _A Demon?! How did he get here?_

Still on my guard, I growled. "Who are you?".

"I am Sebastian Michaelis, the butler of this manor. Oh, and can I ask you, are you the one who produced that light? " He asked calmly.

"Impossible! You are definitely a demon right? You can't be a butler of any sort! And more importantly, please stop accusing me to that source of light something" I said hiding the whole truth. _I just can't trust a demon. _

"Is that it, my lady?" He asked.

"Yes, and I have to go now! It is nice meeting you! Goodbye!" In just a split second, I teleported away from him, away from the demon.

_Is it the right thing to do? What if he is affected by the spell? What will I do? _Puzzle by these many questions, I came up with my only solution. "Maybe it's best to drop by again tomorrow. I'd better ask some questions" Tired from all this running, I rested in a cave I just found out, waiting for the day to pass by.

-TO BE CONTINUED-

* * *

**A/N: Sooooo... Did you like the chapter? I hope so.. i tried my best! But if you did not like this chapter, I promise i'll make chapter 2 better! :D **

**BTW i dedicated my OC to my friend.. :)**

**Another BTW, Reviews are always welcome including comments, ideas, advice, corrections, requests and even criticism (well, just don't be too harsh)**

**And Remember 1 review = more creative stories and faster updates! :D**


	2. The Morning Madness

**YEY! Chapter 2 is out! THANK YOU VERY MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS AND FOLLOWS MINNA-SAMA!...and also...Sorry for the late update... my computer broke yesterday so i can't type my fanfic and I'm also busy with my projects.. so Gomenasai! please bear with me.. Anyways, Please Enjoy this chapter and still expect "THEM"**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Morning Madness**

* * *

**Sebastian's P.O.V**

"Ahh, it's already morning, I have to wake up now and-" _Wait, wake up?! Why am I asleep? I am NOT supposed to sleep!. _Coming back from my crazy thoughts, I realized that I am in my master's room.

"I wonder what happened to me? I don't remember going back to my master's bedroom after I've done my job." Still confused from the situation, I stood up and surprised that my level of sight is much lower than my usual. _Did I shrink?_

Realizing this, I quickly ran up to the mirror to see what had happened.

"What?!" All I can do was just stare at the boy in the mirror with bluish-black hair, pale skin, and 2 beautiful eyes, one has a cerulean blue color and the other has a purple with our contract symbol lying there.

"Ciel Phantomhive?" I asked myself still puzzled from the current situation.

"SEBASTIAN" Suddenly I heard a man with a familiar low voice in a somewhat far room from here. _At least I still have my demon powers._

Knowing that the man was in my room, I quickly run towards it and found a tall man in a butler suit with a black raven-like hair and 2 bloody red eyes. _Is that me?_

"Yes,… ...Young master?" I was paralyzed, well, we both are, to realize that we have switched bodies.

To break that awkward moment of silence, my master was the first one to speak.

"Sebas.. _achoo! ..._tian, when did this… _achoo!.._happened? What have you found out.. _achoo! _...about that light?" He asked while trying his best to complete his sentence. Of course, I secretly giggled knowing that my master is allergic to my cats which are apparently hidden in my wardrobe and under the bed. "And more… _achoo! ..._importantly … achoo!, I TOLD YOU NOT TO BRING ANY CATS INSIDE MY MANOR! _Achoo!" _My master said while a cat is purring besides his foot.

"Sorry, young master, but I can't help it. And about that light-" "Wait Sebastian, or should I call you Ciel now?…._achoo!..._ Ugh, I hate this now!" My master interrupted before I could finish my sentence.

"We have to do 3 things first before we talk about that" He announced.

"And what are they, my lord?" I asked

"First, I have to…_achoo!.._ Get Away from this furball world of yours, second, please change _my_ nightgown to my usual clothes.._achoo!.., _and third, get me my morning tea…Now!"

"But, young master, you do realize that I am in your body right now, right? If one of the servants sees me then that will lead to a big problem." 

"I DON'T CARE! Just do it!" He angrily demanded.

With nothing to argue, I just replied with my usual bow. "Yes, my lord"

"Oh, I forgot to tell you but just bring the food to my office… _achoo!.. _Another thing Sebastian, if your _adorable_ cats are still in your room later, they're done for"

"Yes, my lord" I sighed after hearing that. Without saying another word, I quickly left _my room _to change and prepare breakfast. _This would be interesting, starting later this evening, our positions will change and get my revenge. _I smirked. Well, not exactly a revenge but a playful revenge.

I walked up to his bedroom to change as fast as I could. I do admit that it's quite hard to dressed formally with short arms.

After getting dressed and finally reaching the kitchen, I quickly made an earl grey and scones for my annoying master. But then, Mey-rin caught me making the tea and gave me a confused look. _Oh great! It's hard to move really fast with this small body._

"Y-young M-master!, Why are you in the kitchen preparing? Where's Sebastian?" Mey-rin asked.

"Umm, well, Sebastian is out this morning to visit his sick cousin so I have to make my own breakfast" _Now that's a lame excuse._

"If Sebastian is out, then you should've called me or Tanaka or Bard or Finny!" She said

"Knowing you guys, you could break all of my tea sets or even put poison in my tea" I replied.

"Oh yeah! Sorry, well then master, enjoy your tea!" After that she left. _Whew! What a relief.. Now I can bring this tea to my master._

* * *

**Ciel's P.O.V**

"ACHOO!.. EH? Where am I? Why am I sitting here at a desk…_achoo!..._ with pen in my hands? Am I writing something? I swore I didn't leave my room…_achoo!…_ It is not even time for me to wake up yet. " Irritated by my sneezing, I stopped questioning myself and quickly investigated the somewhat familiar room.

While I'm investigating, I realize that my clothes are different from what I'm wearing last night and my head is just feet away from the ceiling compared to my usual meter. _Did I grow taller?! "ACHOO!" Ugh, why is my allergy reacting? Well, it only means one thing._

Until, "MEOW!" After hearing that sound, I know now where am I and why my allergy is reacting.

"Why the heck am I in Sebastian's…_achoo!..._ room? And also, WHY THE HECK ARE THERE CATS IN HERE?!" I shouted, irritated by the mewing and purring of the cats beside my leg.

"Could it be that-?...SEBASTIAN!" I called for him here knowing that he would hear me.

In just a second, he's here with… a boy's body? _Wait, is that me? _

"Yes,… ...Young master?" he questioned me. I was so paralyzed that my body couldn't lift a finger.

To break that awkward moment of silence, I questioned him and demanded for some straight and true answers.

"Sebas.. _achoo! ..._tian, when did this… _achoo!.._happened? What have you found out.. _achoo! _...about that light?" I asked trying hard to speak with my normal voice"And more… _achoo! ..._importantly … achoo!, I TOLD YOU NOT TO BRING ANY CATS INSIDE MY MANOR! _Achoo!"_

"Sorry, young master, but I can't help it. And about that light-" "Wait Sebastian, or should I call you Ciel now?…._achoo!..._ Ugh, I hate this now!" I interrupted.

"We have to do 3 things first before we talk about that"

"And what are they, my lord?" He asked

"First, I have to…_achoo!.._ Get Away from this furball world of yours, second, please change _my_ nightgown to my usual clothes.._achoo!.., _and third, get me my morning tea…Now!"

"But, young master, you do realize that I am in your body right now, right? If one of the servants sees me then that will lead to a big problem." _Well, he has a point but… _

"I DON'T CARE! Just do it!" I angrily demanded.

Defeated, he just replied with his usual bow. "Yes, my lord"

"Oh, I forgot to tell you but just bring the food to my office… _achoo!.. _Another thing Sebastian, if your _adorable_ cats are still in your room later, they're done for"

"Yes, my lord" I saw him sigh after hearing that. _It's quite fun to annoy him._

He then left the room. After a minute, I also took my leave. _Finally! AWAY FROM THOSE HORRID LITTLE CREATURES!._

With a sigh of relief, I sat on my chair in my office and did a lot of thinking.

_I wonder what happened last night when I ordered Sebastian to locate the source of that light. What did he find out? Is it possible that the light is some kind of witchcraft? Is that what changed us?_

Those thoughts are interrupted when somebody knocked on the door.

_" _Young master, your tea is ready"

"Come in!" _I can finally find some answers._

_-To be Continued in chapter 3-_

* * *

**How was it? I know it's pretty messy and lame but I promise It will eventually get better.**

**also, i might not update until next week... I temporarily set aside my creative mind because our quarterly exams are just in a few days. **

**well, anyhow,Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed it! :3**

**Oh! and also Please Review! It will help me write more fun and creative stories, faster updates, and probably help me get better! :D**


	3. The Explanation

**~Thank you for the reviews and alerts guys! I love you all! 3 :3**

**I stand corrected! i have posted this in just 3 days! I thought I will post this next week. well, never mind! :D And this is chapter 3.. much shorter than the other two because of the fact that my mind is focused on the terrible flood we're having here in the Philippines. I am lucky that i am here just posting this chapter, not affected by the flood but others are!... Well, I hope you still enjoy it! :3 (WARNING: there's still "THEM")**

**Disclaimer: I do not own kuroshitsuji! **

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Explanation...**

* * *

**Ciel's P.O.V**

_"_Young master, your tea is ready"

"Come in!"_I can finally find some answers._

"You know young master, it's very… awkward to see that a master is serving a butler" _Hmmp. I know your dirty jokes Sebastian!._

"It's not very awkward when your soul, who is my butler, is serving his master, right?" I took a sip from my teacup with earl grey in it and enjoyed its wonderful aroma even though _someone _is ruining it.

"That's not my point sir, my point is our body." Truly ruining my mood he said it.

"So what do you expect me to do, _young master?._ Act as your butler?" I asked

"Yes, considering the fact that we _have_ switched places" _You won this time Sebastian. But I'll make sure you'll regret it._

"Okay, okay, but please, just this day" I demanded.

"Yes, my lord" He sighed.

"So Sebastian, you can now explain the light." I said ignoring the noise outside.

"Yes well, apparently, the source of that light is an angel"

"An angel?"

"Not exactly an angel but a half breed… A demon angel" He explained

"Such creature exists?" I asked

"Yes, and I assumed that she still doesn't know about it" He further explained

"And? What about the light?"I asked still confused.

"It is some ancient spell from thousands of years ago." _Says a man who has lived for years and has a vast knowledge of the past. _

Our conversation continued, talking about her and about spells, which is apparently boring, until someone knocked on the door.

"Speak of the devil, she's here." Sebastian said.

We quickly changed our position. I, who is sitting suddenly stood up and stayed behind the chair. And him, who is beside me standing up quickly sat in _my _chair.

"Come In!"

* * *

**Claire's P.O.V**

I am here again at the front gate of the mansion, finding a way in.

"I hope the ones that are inside are safe including that... butler" I said while recalling what happened last night.

"Ugh why, of all people in the world, must that demon be involved in this mess?" Well, it is my fault to be not aware.

"Never mind about the demon. I should be thinking about how to go in.. Hmm.. Should I sneak or just barge in just like... what I'm doing right now.. Hehe" I just laughed at myself realizing that I am already at the door. _Ahh that ridiculous habit of mine._

"And now all I have to do is knock.. and also hide my wings." _Oh I totally forgot about that!_

"That's better!" My mind still in the stage of relief from what I have done, basically not aware of what is happening right now, I have forgotten that I have to knock first before opening the door.

"Umm excuse me, miss, do you have a business in the Phantomhive manor?" _Uh-oh._ A strawberry blonde boy with green eyes asked. He must be the gardener here based on his clothes and.. He's holding a garden shears! Come on, common sense Claire! Common Sense!

"Hey Finny! Why are you just standing there? We have lots to do-" Now what? A terrorist? No wait, he wears chef clothes so, a chef? A chef with a cigarette in his mouth, weird.

"Good morning milady, do you need anything? Anything for the beautiful lady" He then leans closer to my ear, ready to whisper something "Bard's the name."

"Please get away from me… I don't want some strange guy steal my purity… And yes, I do need something" I replied while pushing him away from me.

"Ouch, that hurts! Well then, what do you need?" He said while sulking there in the corner.

"Oh yes, I'm looking for a butler with a black raven-like hair who is apparently a de-" _Wait I mustn't say it. Well, maybe they know.. "_A demon." I said it directly.

"Oh! You mean Mr. Sebastian? He's not a real demon but he looks like one when he gets angry because of our stupidity" Finny, if I recall, said.

"Erm… Yes, he is the one. Could you take me to him" _I hope he really is the one._

"I don't think I can… Mr. Sebastian is out right now"

"Oh really" I looked down. _What a bad timing._

"P-please, don't feel bad!" Finny comforted me

"Excuse me but I suggest you should talk to our master first" A maid with a puple-ish hair and big glasses suddenly spoke from behind.

"Master?"

"Yes, he is in his office right now. Well, umm… only if you wanted to" _Right! Butlers always have a master. Why didn't I think of that._

"I would love to! Can you please take me to him?" I innocently said

"Oh yes! Right this way please.." I smirked while she said that. _Hmm… As of now, nothing is strange with them… except for that Bard guy. I don't like him that much._

After a quick tour inside the manor the maid gave me , here we are in front of a door. 3 knocks is all what we need to make someone answer "come in". After someone answered, I told her to continue on with her duties so I could be alone.

I opened the door slowly. _Oh look what I have found… the demon._

_-To Be Continued in Chapter 4 : The Fated Encounter?-_

* * *

**A not so exciting chapter, I know... but did you still enjoy it? hope so.. Still Gomene if it's short! Don't worry i'll make it longer in the next chappie! (that is, if you prefer it longer)**

**Please do Review! It will motivate me to do more cool stories and faster updates!**

**And please, pray for the safety of the Philippines.. Thank you! 3**


	4. The Fated Encounter?

**Thank you for all your alerts and reviews minna-sama! I 3 You ALL!  
Oh and also for pretty-little-liar-girl70:What's scary in the story?**

**Because of my boredom.. I have completed chapter 4! YAY! I really do have fast updates now huh? I can't believe it! Well, anyway it's still raining here and we still have no classes tomorrow because of the flood in our school (another boring day)... Well, maybe i can write chapter 5?  
Anyhow, Here's chapter 4! ENJOY  
WARNING: "THEM"**

**Disclaimer: I do not own kuroshitsuji! (how many times will i have to remind you guys?)**

* * *

**Chapter 4: The Fated Encounter?**

* * *

**Sebastian's P.O.V**

Whilst me and my master are conversing about what happened last night, I sensed something strange outside the manor's gate.

_She's back already! I thought she didn't trust me and it will take months for her to come back!. Even though I am now interested in my situation with my master. _I shrugged.

After a while, I heard footsteps walking down the hallway. _She's nearby._

"Young Master! Uhmm.. There's someone who would like to meet you" Meyrin knocked on the door.

"Speak of the devil, she's here" I said. "Come in!"

She opened the door slowly and the moment she saw _me _or should I say my body, she quickly slammed the door shut.

"What just happened?!" Ciel asked in a shocked state.

"Maybe because she saw you?" I said.

"Me? Why would she be afraid of me?" He continued to ask still in that state.

"I mean your body, _Sebastian!" _I clarified

"Tsk! So you're calling me by _your_ first name now!" He said irritated. _Now I'm really enjoying this of course, I still want to go back to my body as soon as possible._

"Isn't it your name now? And also _Sebastian, _our guest is waiting." I smirked.

"FINE! Just don't dawdle around. Help me interrogate her!" He shouted.

"Yes, my butler.." _I really loved playing with him. _

He then walked to the door to open it but when he opened it… "BAMM!" The angel slaps him in the face… _Now that's funny._

* * *

**Ciel's P.O.V**

_So he's calling me Sebastian now… GREAT! _ "Tsk! So you're calling me by _your_ first name now!" I said now irritated by his actions_._

"Isn't it your name now? And also _Sebastian, _our guest is waiting." _Damn that Sebastian! He's going to pay for it._

"FINE! Just don't dawdle around. Help me interrogate her!" I shouted at him.

"Yes, my butler.."

I then walked to the door to open it but when I opened it… "BAM!" The angel slaps me in the face..

"HEY! Why did you do that?" _How dare she slaps me!_

"Because you're a demon! ...HMMP!" She said ignoring my stare.

"That doesn't mean you should just slap someone! And more importantly I'm no demon… He is!" I pointed at Sebastian, who is currently in my body and sitting there as if no one is arguing in the room.

"Eh!? That cute little boy? I'm pretty sure you are the one I've met last night" She said still doubting me.

"Please refrain from calling me cute" I sighed.

"You are not the one who is cute… DEMON!" _Why is she still arguing? _

"You dumb girl! Open your eyes! Can you not see that we have switched bodies because of YOU?!" I angrily shouted at her.

She just stared blankly at me. "Then prove it" _Oh, now she's challenging me to a game._

"Sebastian, This is an order! Give her all the proof she needs to prove that we have switched places." I ordered him.

A few minutes later. Nobody still answered.

"I'm waiting.." She demanded while tapping her foot repeatedly on the floor.

"SEBASTIAN! ARE YOU LISTENING?" I am not just irritated now but also angry.

"Why are you calling yourself _Sebastian?"_ _Sebastian, stop it now! _

"SEBASTIAN!" _I can't take it anymore._

"Hehehe, I'm just joking young master"

"Then stop it!"

"Are you telling me your proofs or not?" Suddenly that dumb angel interrupted us.

"Sorry my lady for keeping you waiting, and don't worry we'll tell you our proofs" Sebastian stood up now from his seat and started explaining things to her. _Finally…_

While he is explaining, I just stared at them… blankly as if I am thinking of something. _I wonder what's happening? Suddenly I feel like Sebastian has the upper hands now, and I'm just a lowly butler. Have our positions really changed?._

After I thought about that, I suddenly stared at Sebastian and blushed. _Why am I blushing? It's my body I'm staring for God's sake! It's not that I can see Sebastian's soul in there. Now I'm being tsundere! What's wrong with me?_

"Young master? Are you still okay? You're turning red" Sebastian suddenly said to me.

"Yes, I'm okay. I'm just thinking of something" I replied while trying hard to brush away my reddish cheeks.

"So you guys really have switched huh?" the angel interrupted again. "By the way, I'm Claire. Claire Baskerville."

"Nice to meet you Claire, so.. When do you plan on switching us back_?"_ I sarcastically replied.

"Well, I'm more than glad to switch you back but I don't know how"

"WHAT?!" Is all I can say to that dumb and useless girl.

* * *

**Claire's P.O.V**

Once I have peeked through the door and saw his figure I quickly slammed the door shut. "WHY IS HE THERE?! The servants are lying to me! Oh God! What will I do?" I am now terrified from what is happening now.

Moments later, the door begun to open slowly. Aware that I will see his face again, I am readying my hands for what I will do to him. And "BAM!". I really did hit him.

"HEY! Why did you do that?" He asked.

"Because you're a demon! ...HMMP!" I said ignoring his dreadful stare.

"That doesn't mean you should just slap someone! And more importantly I'm no demon… He is!" He pointed at the boy with an eyepatch on his right eye.

"Eh!? That cute little boy? I'm pretty sure you are the one I've met last night" I said and I still doubt him.

"Please refrain from calling me cute" He sighed.

"You are not the one who is cute… DEMON!" _How dare he. He's not cute!_

"You dumb girl! Open your eyes! Can you not see that we have switched bodies because of YOU?!" He shouted at me. _He is now angry.. What will I do?_

_Me?! _Nothing to argue now, I just stared blankly at him and thought of an answer. "Then prove it" _That's a good reply._

"Sebastian, This is an order! Give her all the proof she needs to prove that we have switched places." He ordered the boy.

A few minutes later. Nobody still answered.

"I'm waiting.." I demanded now impatiently.

"SEBASTIAN! ARE YOU LISTENING?" _I really believe that his name is Sebastian. Now why call himself?_

"Why are you calling yourself _Sebastian?"_ The boy asked.

"SEBASTIAN!"

"Hehehe, I'm just joking young master" _Young master? I thought He was the master. _

"Then stop it!" Sebastian in my view demanded.

"Are you telling me your proofs or not?" I interrupted their game.

"Sorry my lady for keeping you waiting, and don't worry we'll tell you our proofs" The boy stood up now from his seat and started explaining things to me. "Well you see, after you cast the spell last night, we suddenly fell uneasy to our bodies"

"W-What spell?' I asked as if I was innocent to the situation.

"You don't need to hide it from us, milady. We already know" He said.

_"_Oh… I'm really sorry. I just don't want you guys to be involved. But now I made a terrible mistake" I suddenly felt a tear roll down to my cheeks.

"Don't cry milady. I know you can just change us back now" He comforted me and gave me a handkerchief to wipe my tear.

"That's the point..erm.." I said while hinting out that I need his name.

"The name of this body is Ciel, Ciel Phantomhive. And mine, which is that butler, is Sebastian Michaelis." He explained

"How will I know if you really did switched?" I asked.

"Can a human boy do this?" Suddenly his big blue eyes turned into pink and back to blue again. _He really is the demon!_

"Okay, so you really have switched" I said. "So back to the topic.. My point is I don't know how to change you two back.. It's not my fault to suddenly say those unfamiliar words from my very own mouth." I tried to clarify things.

"What?! Then how?!" He asked. _I just said that I don't know, idiot!_

"Sorry, but I don't really know" I said trying to become an innocent little girl again.

"There must be some way!" He is still terrified from what I had just said.

"Yes, I believe there is too but first… please look at your master butler over there spacing out and red as a tomato." I giggled because I think he is blushing.

"Young master? Are you still okay? You're turning red" Sebastian said to Ciel.

"Yes, I'm okay. I'm just thinking of something" Ciel replied while trying hard to brush away his reddish cheeks.

"So you guys really have switched huh?" I interrupted again. "By the way, I'm Claire. Claire Baskerville."

"Nice to meet you Claire, so.. When do you plan on switching us back_?"_ Ciel sarcastically replied.

"Well, I'm more than glad to switch you back but I don't know how" I said with an innocent fake smile

"WHAT?!" Is all he can say to me.

_-To Be Continued in Chapter 5: That voice again?-_

* * *

**Yay! A longer chapter! (I think).. Did you enjoyed it? hehehe.. And for all who are wondering, I based Claire to Alice Baskerville in pandora hearts  
Claire: REALLY?! I thought I was original!  
Me: I just based it Claire! Right Ciel?  
Ciel: Hmmp! It's hard to move in this body you know! *Walks away*  
Me: Just deal with it! I almost forgot, i also might add the shinigami team (grell, will, undertaker, etc) in the future chapters (or even chapter 5)  
Sebastian: WHAT?!  
Me" *Smirk* Well that's all for now!  
Claire: You want an awesome story and faster updates right? then...Please REVIEW! (seriously, i'm begging you) :)**


	5. That Voice Again!

**THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS AND ALERTS MINNA-SAMA! (no, i did not copy-paste this)**

**Yay Chapter 5! I'm really sorry if it's really late, i didn't mean it.. GOMENASAI! The reason i have a late update and to answer pretty-little-liar-girl70's question is I was at home busy making my *cough* Projects *cough*  
Ciel: What projects? All you did was make your stupid cosplay costume!  
Me: SHHHHH! Hmmp! You're just jealous because you are not the one that i am cosplaying!  
Sebastian: And while they are arguing, here's Chapter 5!  
Claire: And disclaimer, do not own kuroshitsuji.  
Sebastian: Or us... ENJOY! XD... Oh! A Cat!**

* * *

**Chapter 5: That Voice Again?!**

* * *

**Claire's P.O.V**

"What?!" Is all Ciel can say to me.

"Sorry to break your mood but it's not really my fault to switch you two " I explained

"Then how are we supposed to live in this mess? I can't be a butler forever! I'm Ciel Phantomhive! The head of this manor!" He shouted nearly breaking my eardrums .

"Could you give me a month or two? Or much better, could you just help me find a solution without you shouting or doing any violent reaction to me? " I asked hoping they would choose the second option.

"I would rather choose number two than wait a month, right young master? " Sebastian suddenly speaks from behind. _Thank goodness._

"I guess you're right... but how are we going to help her if we had no idea where to get informa-Oh wait, we do have a source of information" Ciel begun to have an idea.

"And where or who is it? " I asked not having any idea of what they're talking about.

"Undertaker, a shinigami who has a lot of useful information" Sebastian explained to me. _Now that's a rare one to hear_

"A shinigami? How can he help an angel?" I asked still confused at the conversation.

"He maybe can't help an angel but he surely can help you" Sebastian said while giving me a creepy smile._ Am I not an angel to him?_

"W-what do you mean?" This is the last question I had asked until a somewhat familiar voice interrupted us.

"I guess your friend there already knows the truth." The voice said .

"You again? And what do you mean the truth? Have I not been told the truth? Well, I'm pretty sure everyone has told me. And also why are you always giving me these crazy riddles?"_ I know I have lots of questions but I have the rights to know, right? _

"But there's one you have yet to discover."_ He's just good at making riddles. _

"I really hate this now where are you? Who are you?" I asked.

"It is still not time for me to reveal myself but I am someone important." He explained and after a second he disappeared from thin air.

"What was that all about?" Ciel asked me.

"I don't know and I don't care!" I replied. _But still, someone important?. He's really gonna get it once he reveals himself. _"And now let's change the topic. Would it be better if you have permanent names right now so that everyone won't be confused? "

After a long period of silence, somebody spoke. "Like what? " Turns out to be Ciel was the one who asked.

"Like for example, you would be Cieltian and Sebastian would be Sebasiel or something like that" I clarified._ That's a lame name. _

"I don't think that will work out" Ciel said .

"I think it is better to use the names of the person's body you see. But for you Claire and also us , can use the name of the soul inside. " Sebastian suggested._ I guess it is better_.

"Then let's finalize it now. For other people, they will name you for your appearance and for us the name of your soul. Like for example Sebastian who is currently inside Ciel's. Other people will call him Ciel but we will call him Sebastian." I tried to clarify things "Am I right ?"

"Yes" They've both answered.

"Well, we'll use the name of the soul only when nobody is around. Is that clear? " Sebastian added.

"Yes!" Me and Ciel answered.

The events after that was just a quiet staring contest until...

"~Sebas-chan~!" a somewhat feminine or gayish voice or something I cannot really describe, said from nowhere.

When I took a glance at Sebastian, he is disgusted by the voice._ This is interesting but I wonder who it was?. _

* * *

**Sebastian's P.O.V **

We began to talk about undertaker until a voice interrupted us._ Why didn't I sense him? I'm sure that he's not only a voice. He's gotta be around here somewhere ._

"I guess your friend there already knows the truth." The voice said ._ But it's really obvious._

"You again? And what do you mean the truth? Have I not been told the truth? Well, I'm pretty sure everyone has told me. And also why are you always giving me these crazy riddles?" Claire asked the voice._ Have they met already? _

"But there's one you have yet to discover." The voice replied. _Guess it's not also time for me to reveal it._

"I really hate this now where are you? Who are you?" She asked.

"It is still not time for me to reveal myself but I am someone important." Once he said that I suddenly felt his existence in the room. I quickly turn to the window and saw a shadow with a cat figure._ Is he a demon.?_ After a second, I sensed nothing.

"What was that all about?" Young Master asked Claire.

"I don't know and I don't care!" She replied. _How come she doesn't care ?_"And now let's change the topic. Would it be better if you have permanent names right now so that everyone won't be confused? "

After a long period of silence, somebody spoke. "Like what? " Turns out to be Young master was the one who asked.

"Like for example, you would be Cieltian and Sebastian would be Sebasiel or something like that" She said. I just giggled of the name.

"I don't think that will work out" Young master said .

"I think it is better to use the names of the person's body you see. But for you Claire and also us , can use the name of the soul inside. " I suggested to avoid any more confusions.

"Then let's finalize it now. For other people, they will name you for your appearance and for us the name of your soul. Like for example Sebastian who is currently inside Ciel's. Other people will call him Ciel but we will call him Sebastian." She tried to clarify things. _You don't need to explain it anymore. _ "Am I right ?"

"Yes" Me and Young master answered.

"Well, we'll use the name of the soul only when nobody is around. Is that clear? " I added. It is dangerous to say different names in front of other people.

"Yes!" They've both answered.

It was the worst morning I've ever had until someone made it even worse.

"~Sebas-chan!" The freak called out to me. _WHY IS HE HERE?! _

I am readying my body because I know _someone _will definitely hug me until...

"STOP IT GRELL!" My master is struggling to death. I forgot that we have switched and my master has no strength to release himself from that shinigami.

" Uhmm…Who is he Sebastian-I mean Ciel?" Claire asked me curiously.

"Just don't mind him. He's just here to make a mess." I answered still laughing silently while watching my master struggle to death.

"Oh" Claire replied.

"That's not very nice to say to a beautiful young lady, brat" Grell replied. "You're just jealous of our love, right my darling Sebas—Ouch! Why did you hit me? And in my beautiful face?" _Hah! Serves you right!_

"Because you are so ANNOYING Grell Sutcliffe!" My master answered. "And I'm not even _your_ Sebastian" _I still can't believe he would do that._

"What do you mean you're not my Sebby? You have the looks, the hair, your body" Grell said in a puzzled state.

Another silence has come into the room. After a while, "Just say it, young master" I said breaking the awkward silence.

"Young master? Wait, Aren't you the master?" Grell asked in a more confused look.

"Right now, Sebastian in appearance is Ciel and Ciel in appearance is Sebastian." Claire joined the conversation.

"Why?" Grell asked

"Because they have switched bodies" Claire explained to Grell.

"WHAT?! My Sebas-chan is in the brat's body?! And who are you?" He asked in a shocked state.

"I am Claire Baskerville, an angel and the one who is responsible, well not really, in switching them. And yes, _your_ _Sebas-chan _ is in Ciel's body" Claire explained once more.

"My poor Sebby.. Is there any way to change them back?" Grell asked while having a pout on his face.

"Right now we're heading to undertaker" Ciel said.

"Can I come with you? It's the least I can help!" Grell said with a puppy eye look. _Please no!_

Suddenly another shinigami namely William T. Spears walked into the room and said, "No, you can't go"

"Why?! I'm begging you Will" Grell begged him. _It's funny to see him beg._

"Says a shinigami who is working and now slacking off." William continued.

"Please! Just this day! I promise I will work overtime!" Grell continued to beg.

"All right, but make sure you collect all souls that needs to be collected or else" William warned. _What?! He's staying?!_

"Yes!" Grell answered quickly.

" I still don't trust you, demon" _So do I. _He then walks through the door and left without saying another word.

_-TO BE CONTINUED IN CHAPTER 6: A TRIP TO UNDERTAKER-_

* * *

**Claire: Did you enjoyed it? Sorry if the author is not here.. She's still arguing with Ciel..**  
**Me: Who's not here Claire? **  
**Claire: I'm sorry I thought you are still with Ciel.. Oh I Almost forgot! THANK YOU justiceintheworldofhp-yearight! for the brownie!**  
**Ciel: Hey I want brownies too! Why did you just give Claire? I'm here too!  
Me: Because you're-**  
**Ciel: WHAT?!  
Me: Nothing  
Sebastian: And while they're still arguing AGAIN... PLEASE REVIEW!  
Claire: And Stay Tuned!  
Sebastian: HEY! Stop arguing you two!  
Claire: Please just ignore them... Thank you! :D :3**


	6. A Trip to Undertaker

**THANK YOU! Shorter Version of thanking... :D**

**YAY! Chapter 6! I'm sorry for the late update. Now I'm really busy with my projects. It's kinda short so there is a filler.  
Sebastian: Ir- Oh sorry you're Alice now.. Alice, have you seen bocchan?  
Me: *Whistles* Did you say something?  
Sebastian: Yes, I'm asking you where's bocchan.  
Me: *Acting innocent* Umm... He's.. I don't know..  
Sebastian: *Smirk* Really?  
Claire: While Sebastian is interrogating Alice.. ENJOY!  
Me: WAIT! DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KUROSHITSUJI  
Sebastian: nor us.. :)**

* * *

**Chapter 6: A Trip To Undertaker**

* * *

**Claire's P.O.V**

After that messed up scene with the shinigami, we are now preparing to take off. Sebastian with Grell is preparing the carriage, I am strolling in the garden, and Ciel, who is now hungry, is preparing his food for himself. _I hope he doesn't mess up. _

While strolling in the garden, I am thinking about what that voice said earlier. "_There is one yet to discover." "It is still not time for me to reveal myself but I am someone important."._The truth is, after hearing these words, I am somewhat comfortable. Even when Sebastian is near me, I really don't trust him but I feel like I belong with them. I mean with the demons._What am I really?._

Moments later, while I'm still in my deep thoughts, someone called out. "Claire! Are you ready to go?" Grell, I believe it's his name, asked.

"Yes, I'm coming!" I walked up to him and he suddenly whispered something to me.

"Please, switch them back quickly. And also, don't you dare take my Sebas-chan darling away from me." He whispered. _Why would I dare to take him? He's all yours!_

"Ummm… o-okay?" I said.

We immediately go to the carriage and find a Ciel with a grumpy face and Sebastian with a creepy smiling face.

"Is everything okay?" I asked

"Of course, milady! It's just that _little _Ciel here isn't successful in making his own food. Poor Ciel, really hungry in this long journey" He explained and giggled after that.

"Tsk. Don't call me little." He just looked in the window without saying another word.

I just laughed at the situation and quickly set foot inside the carriage. When it started to move, I suddenly felt nervous. No wonder, it's my first time.

"Claire, why are you shaking?" Grell suddenly asked in the midst of silence.

"It's nothing to worry about. I'm just nervous because it's my first time riding this thing" I explained.

"Don't worry milady. Just relax. It's not gonna bite you." Sebastian comforted me. _Sheesh, I know it's not gonna bite. What am I? A child who's afraid? _

"Yeah, I know" I replied.

"Hmmp. Getting all the attention" I heard Grell whispered.

After that scene, it is once again unbelievably silent. The carriage continues to move and suddenly stops at a weird yet creepy place.

"We're here! " Sebastian said.

I quickly step out of the carriage and stretched my arms as if I had just woken up.

"Finally!" I said with relief.

"Don't dawdle around. We still have work to do." Ciel said still in a gloomy face.

"Yeah yeah..." I immediately stopped what I am doing and continued my original mission.

**Sebastian's P.O.V**

We are now preparing for the take off. Claire is in the garden, strolling around. Ciel, who is now apparently a butler, prepared his own food. We had a dare so he had to do it. And me, with this annoying Grell , is preparing the carriage we will use.

"You know Grell, we are doing this for Claire, not for me." I said with a serious tone. _I'm gonna make him jealous so he would let go of me…. For a while._

"What are you saying Sebby~darling. I'm doing this for you~" He said hugging my leg. _Disgusting._

"Sorry Grell, but I love Claire." _Of course, that's a fib…or is it._

"WHAT?!" He stopped what he is doing and is really very shocked from what I had said.

"It's true, Oh, and Grell, will you call her for me" I ordered him.

"Yes…" He said with a really gloomy face. _Now that will do it._

Moments later, young master is already back… with an irritated face.

"What's the matter, young master?" I asked with a smirk.

"Please don't talk to me Sebastian" He said then he quickly set foot inside the carriage, looking in the window beside him with such a gloomy face.

"Is it that young master has failed to eat his food?" I joked and he just ignored me. "Don't worry young master, I'll make you a meal when it's all over."

"Make it a decent one" He said and returned to his position.

While waiting for Claire and Grell, I also went in the carriage. Moments later, they are here.

"Is everything okay?" Claire asked.

"Of course, milady! It's just that _little _Ciel here isn't successful in making his own food. Poor Ciel, really hungry in this long journey" I explained and slip out a giggle.

"Tsk. Don't call me little." Ciel just looked in the window without saying another word.

They just laughed at the situation and quickly set foot inside the carriage. When the carriage started to move, Claire began to shake.

"Claire, why are you shaking?" Grell suddenly asked in the midst of silence.

"It's nothing to worry about. I'm just nervous because it's my first time riding this thing" She explained. _Of course she's nervous, heaven doesn't have one._

"Don't worry milady. Just relax. It's not gonna bite you." I comforted her.

"Yeah, I know" She replied.

"Hmmp. Getting all the attention" I heard Grell whispered.

After that scene, it is once again unbelievably silent. The carriage continues to move and suddenly stops at undertaker's.

"We're here! " I said.

Claire quickly steps out of the carriage.

"Finally!" she said with relief.

"Don't dawdle around. We still have work to do." Ciel said still in a gloomy face.

"Yeah yeah..." She immediately stopped what she is doing.

After we all have went outside the carriage, here we are in front of the undertaker's shop.

"~Ahehehehehe, Please come in." Undertaker said from inside.

* * *

**Chapter 6.5: Extra Scene just before the group take off.. (For Alois fans)**

**Alois P.O.V**

With my booty shorts ready, I am now here at the Phantomhive manor to visit my beloved Ciel. Suddenly I saw someone in the garden.

"Hey you! Why are you here?" I asked her.

"Me?" She turned around and she asked me. _Tsk, WHO ELSE?!_

"Yes you! What is your business here?" I asked once again.

"Well, umm, I'm just here, because-" I interrupted her sentence.

"Never mind, Where's Ciel?" I looked around and saw him at the front door, preparing a carriage. "Oh there he is!" I just left her there without saying another word.

"CIEL! i'm here!" I said excitedly.

"Wh-why are you here TRANCY?" He asked

"Of course, to see you Ciel-kun!" I hugged him tight that he can't breathe.

"Just get out of here" He said.

"Awww, but I came all the way just to see you" I said with a slight pout.

"Just get out.." He once again said.

"Okay…" I just left without a word. _He's not my Ciel I can feel it. Something's not right. Oh well, I gonna drop by again soon. _

_-TO BE CONTINUED IN CHAPTER 7: Our Mission-_

* * *

**Alois: Did you enjoyed it?! I'm here!(only as a special guest.. *sigh*) Next time I'll definitely be a permanent.  
Me: As if! Well, maybe** **in the future chapters.  
Ciel: HELLO?! SOMEBODY HELP ME!**  
**Sebastian: Did you hear something?**  
**Me: I hear nothing! *Acting innocent again*  
Sebastian: I forgot... thank you for the brownies justiceintheworldofhp-yearight, i really appreciated it.  
Me: *whispers to justiceintheworldofhp-yearight* I have locked ciel in a room full of cats... can i get my dessert now?  
Claire: Thank you too for the dessert.  
Alois: Does that mean we will have a Dessert party without ciel?  
Me: Yes.. Care to join in justiceintheworldofhp-yearight? Anyone can join.. Just Review!  
Sebastian: End of chapter... Busy preparing a dessert party.. :)**


	7. Our Mission

**Wow! I really missed you guys! It's been so long since i have posted here. Well, sorry about that, we had exams..(NCAE).. Unfortunately, I'm the only one here.. Everybody is enjoying their party, Dessert pary to be exact.  
Alois: Don't worry Alice, I'm here.  
Me: Since when did you get here?  
Alois: Since Chapter 6.  
Me: Oh right, Well Anyways.. Here's Chapter 7 (Sorry if it's short)! ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I Do not Own Kuroshitsuji...really, how many times do i have to say this.**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Our Mission**

* * *

**Sebastian's P.O.V**

Now we are here, in front of the undertaker's shop, I should really think of a way to make him laugh. Knowing him, he might want to have the best laugh. _Maybe I should do the usual? _I thought to myself.

"~Ahehehehehe, Please come in." Undertaker said from inside. _Here it comes!_

"Undertaker, we need some information" Ciel demanded.

"Yes, I know. Information about how you will switch back, right?" He leaned closer to Claire. "Want some?" And offered her a dog biscuit.

"No, thank you" She said.

" Yes, and-" Ciel said but is interrupted by Undertaker.

"But, you need to give my need first" Undertaker said.

"I got this, young master" I was confident.

"Go ahead" Ciel replied.

"This will be interesting since you switched" Undertaker said.

"~Nya~" I joked.

After that, it became silent…

"What is that?" Undertaker asked.

"You want the best laugh right?" I asked while a bit confused.

"No" He said.

"Then what is it that you want?" Claire asked.

"L-O-V-E, Love." He replied

"LOVE?!" Ciel was really shocked.

"Well, if Love is what you want, I will give you LOVE!" Grell said while preparing to give undertaker a sweet smooch.

"I don't want you, I want little Sebastian here" He demanded.

"How can I be a Phantomhive butler if I can't give you love?" I am once again confident. "C'mon Music!"

_"Suki ya nen"'tte sasayaita  
Te ni ase wo nigiri  
"Aho ya na"'tte hatakare  
Ai wa chimamire _

_Otoko no oira ni  
Koko made iwasete  
Sore de ee no ka?  
Omae akuma ya...  
Nakeba London  
Kiri ni musebu yoru _

_"Suki ya nen"'tte sakendeta  
Mune wo kakimushiri  
"Kudoi wa"'tte kerarete  
Ai wa zetsumei _

_Scotch sakaba no  
Nawanoren kuguri  
Yoishireru tabi  
Omae koishii...  
Basha wo hashirase  
Kiri de jikoru yoru _

_Kiri ni musebu yoru  
Kiri ni mayou yoru  
Kiri ga harenu yoru  
Kiri ga nai yameta…_

* * *

**Ciel's P.O.V**

"~Nya~" Sebastian joked. _What?! He used my body for that?!_

After that, it became silent…

"What is that?" Undertaker asked.

"You want the best laugh right?" Sebastian asked while a bit confused.

"No" He said.

"Then what is it that you want?" Claire asked.

"L-O-V-E, Love." He replied

"LOVE?!" I was really shocked to hear that.

"Well, if Love is what you want, I will give you LOVE!" Grell said while preparing to give undertaker a sweet smooch.

"I don't want you, I want little Sebastian here" He demanded.

"How can I be a Phantomhive butler if I can't give you love?" _To hear this line, I know he is confident_. "C'mon Music!" _What?!_

After the song, I am blushing. _Why am I blushing again?! He just sang a song of love.. What's happening to me?!_

"THAT'S WHAT YOU CALL LOVE!" Undertaker happily said, now satisfied.

"Sebas-chan darling! Is that for me?!" Grell squealed.

"He can sing?" Claire is just staring at him.

"If you guys are now satisfied, Undertaker, the information!" I demanded.

"Yes, yes, The information. Well, tomorrow night, in a full moon, draw your contract symbol with your blood anywhere the moon is visible then, little Claire here will chant the spell she used on you. And tha'ts it! It's very simple" Undertaker explained.

"You still remember the spell Claire?" I asked her.

"I think." She replied.

"How can I help?" Grell asked.

"There's nothing you can help." A voice said.

"Will! I thought you left!" Grell said.

"Yes, I did leave. And now I find you slacking off. Now come along!" Will said in his usual stoic face.

"I will be back!" Grell shouted. _Don't ever come back.!_

"Are you two ready?" Sebastian asked.

"Yes." We both answered.

* * *

**Claire's P.O.V**

After that Undertaker business, I was really relieved that it was finished. I'm really exhausted because of the air I'm not familiar with and also the annoying noise surrounding.

"Can we just go home?" I asked while we are walking in the streets of London.

"It will be convenient for you to know your place you're staying temporarily" Sebastian replied.

"But I'm really tired now, plus Ciel is quite hungry now, right Ciel?" I asked Ciel looking a bit pale. _Well, he really is pale, who am I kidding to?_

"Actually, yes" Ciel replied. _ It's good that he is not angry anymore._

"Okay, after this store, we can go home" Sebastian finally agreed to go home.

Once he agreed, I asked, "What store are we dropping by first?" Until we stopped at a cute little store with pretty dresses displayed outside. _A clothe's store? For whom?_

"Hey, don't you have enough clothes at the manor? I'm pretty sure you have plenty." I asked

"You can't stay at the manor without you having a change of clothes, milady" Sebastian smirked.

"No,no,no! I'm not going to wear those frilly dresses! And besides, I don't need those! I'm just staying TEMPORARILY!" I eagerly denied his offer.

"C'mon, you can just choose your style inside. It's the least we can do to serve our guest with the best courtesy. And with your beautiful face, I'm sure they will look perfect" Sebastian said and after that murmured something loud enough for me to hear it. "Especially with cat ears." _Did he just said cat ears?! This cat fetish guy!_

"Ciel! You can't go buying dresses without me!" Another _quite annoying_ voice called out again. _How will it ever stop?_

"Lizzy?" Ciel quickly said but hid fast enough realizing that he is currently inside Sebastian's body.

"Lizzy? Why are you here?" Sebastian quickly covered up CIel's mistake.

"Well, Isn't it normal for fiancées to meet?" Lizzy, I presumed, asked. _Fiancée? Ciel had one?_

"That's true, but how did you find us?" Sebastian continued to ask.

"While I was strolling, I found this cute lady and want to ask her name, but then I found you!" Lizzy explained.

"Excuse me, but we are kinda wasting time." Ciel said.

"Oh right!, now come along, umm what's your name?" Lizzy asked me while pulling me inside the store.

"Claire, and WAIT! I didn't agree to have a dress" I tried to say this while Lizzy is pulling me hard.

"Nonsense Claire, every lady needs proper clothes" Lizzy explained.

In the end, we really did bought couple of dresses that would suit me best, I think. 5 victorian dresses, to be exact. _It really was a tiresome day…_

_-To Be continued in Chapter 8: *(I still don't have a title for this chapter)*_

* * *

**Noticed the part where Sebastian sang? Yes, that was a part from Kuroshitsuji Musical 2: The most beautiful Death in the world.. The title of the song is ****_Ai wa chimamire. _****I didn't study for the exams instead, i watched the 2 musicals (english subbed) for about millions of times.. hahahaha :)**

**Anyways Please Review! And while you're reviewing, please give me some advice for the next chapter! PLEASE! I need that! I kinda don't know where this plot is going...And I also need motivation people!  
Lizzy: Hey Alice! Aren't you going to join the party?  
Me: I'm going! Well, see ya in the next chapter! Don't forget to post your reviews!**


	8. From Mission to a Joke

**(Edited)  
**

**I'm ALIVE! I'm ALIVE! Oh yeah... Oops! Sorry! OMG!LONG TIME NO SEE READERS! Alice is BACK! It really was a long vacation... hahahaha! How are you doing? Did you miss me? Just kidding..  
Claire: Welcome back Alice!  
Ciel: You're back? Just when I was going to rest  
Me: Sorry Ciel! Well, Anyways Disclaimer: I do not own KUROSHITSUJI..  
**

**ENJOY! And also, I hope this chapter will make you laugh.. :D *Smirk*  
**

* * *

**Chapter 8: From Mission to a Joke…**

* * *

**Sebastian's P.O.V**

"And so, the night came with its beautiful full , Sebastian, and Ciel are now preparing. Seba-"

"Hey you! This is my point of view! Why are you stealing my dialogue?!" I said loud enough for _them _to hear it

"Sebastian said loud enough for _us_ to hear it" A mysterious voice continued his speech. _Who invited this person?_

"It's really irritating and annoying, don't you think Ciel?" Claire asked Ciel.

"Yes" Ciel answered eagerly.

"Ciel and Claire whispered to each other" The mysterious voice once again said.

"Would you please get out of here, third person or whoever you are?" I politely begged him to go away.

"Then I shall take my leave" The voice answered. _At last, no one will now disturb us._

"Thank you" I replied. "So back to the story, as the voice said, we three are now preparing for the spell"

"Who are you talking to Sebastian?" Ciel asked me.

"Apparently, the readers young master" I replied.

"I know that but this is your point of view right? You don't have to put quotation marks there, where you are telling our current activities" Ciel explained.

"That's just because _someone _ruined my p.o.v" I said.

"Stop it, you two. The moon is already high and also, this is not a diary!" Claire interrupted us.

"Yes!" And we both replied.

"Claire, would you mind continuing our story?" I asked her courteously.

"It's an honor" She replied…

* * *

**Claire's P.O.V**

Because of the distraction, I am now assigned in telling the story so far, Formally. _So why do I have to do this again?. _Here goes.

And so, the beautiful night came with the perfect full moon. Me, Sebastian, and Ciel are now preparing for our mission. Sebastian and Ciel are now finished drawing their contract symbol on a flat surfaced rock and I, am now preparing for the next step, the chanting.

"If you two are ready, then stay beside the rock" I ordered them.

"Ready when you are, Claire!" Sebastian approached me.

"Ok then, here goes nothing!" I said nervously.

I took a deep breathe and started chanting. After the chant, we waited for a few minutes for the spell to take effect but the fact is…. Nothing happened.

"What the heck is this?! Undertaker lied to us!" Ciel is now angered.

"Unfortunately, he did" Looking from his face, Sebastian is also irritated by the fact that Undertaker did lie.

"Sorry but I was overwhelmed by Sebastian's seductive song of love that I gave the wrong information ~ahehehehe" By the sound of the laugh, I know it's undertaker.

"Undertaker! You bastard!" _Ciel is really short-tempered isn't he?_

"Ciel, please calm down. So Undertaker, would you give us the Right information now?" I asked.

"You really should ask the voice you're hearing" He explained and in a blink second he's gone.

"It's hard to contact a voice. We should just call it a day." Sebastian calmly said.

"Yes, that would be better" Ciel said while yawning.

* * *

**Ciel's P.O.V**

"Good morning, young master" Sebastian, in his real body, is now waking me up. "Today's tea is earl grey. French toast and scones are prepared for breakfast. Which do you prefer?"

"Scones" I replied until I realized I'm in my body now. "Say, Sebastian, are things normal again?" After I asked that, Sebastian didn't replied. It was silent. "Young master?" _Huh? Why did I say young master? _"Young Master, it is time to wake up"

"Waah!" I was so shocked that I jump out of bed. _So things aren't normal yet, it was just a dream._

"So you're awake now" Sebastian said while pouring tea into my china tea set.

"This aroma, earl grey?" I carefully sipped from my cup.

"French toast and scones are prepared, which do you like." Sebastian asked._ Funny, it is just like my dream._

"Scones." I said with a bored tone.

"My my, you look depressed, why is it?" Sebastian grinned while tying my _necktie_. "It's really awkward for a master to tie a butler's neck tie, isn't it?"

"Shut up, anyway, where's Claire?" I asked.

"At the library. She said she would like to read a good book to get rid of her boredom" He replied.

"The servants?" I asked once again.

"Don't worry young master, they didn't notice me" He answered.

"Oh" I sighed.

It was a silent and depressing morning until… "CIEEEEELLLLLLL!" Another nuisance came.

"Sebastian get ready" I warned him.

"Yes" he replied.

And so, we proceeded downstairs, and look what we found. Elizabeth Ethel Cordelia Midford is decorating my mansion, again, with cute things including the servants and…

"Claire?" I was surprised that she is wearing the dress Lizzy bought for her the other day. It was a sky blue dress with lots of frills and pink ribbons.

"Well, I have no choice. She came and pulled me from the library" Claire replied.

"Ciel!" Lizzy came running to Sebastian and hugged him tight. "Oh, and good day Sebastian"

I just smiled.

"Why are you here, Lizzy?" Sebastian asked, considering the fact that he is now me, temporarily.

"I want to see you so badly that I went secretly" She replied.

"Again, in secret?" Sebastian asked again struggling to get out of the hug attack.

"It is not that bad. Anyway since the mansion is now super cute and also Claire, let's have a dance party! Again" Lizzy said

"What?" Sebastian was shocked.

"Well, if it is you, you won't have any problems with the dancing, right_ young master?"_ I smirked at Sebastian and he just looked at me with a glare.

* * *

**Sebastian's "Formal" P.O.V**

And so the dance party started. I, wearing clothes Lizzy bought for me, is now dancing with her, Claire, wearing the said dress, is dancing with bard and young master is playing the violin.

Also in this formal P.O.V., I must be serious and-

"Sebastian this is not a diary" Claire demanded

"Oh Look! A kitten! So adorable.." I ignored her

"SEBASTIAN!" Claire called out to me

-_To Be Continued in chapter 9 where there is no title given yet-_

"EH! I'm still not done!"

* * *

**It's pretty messed up isn't it.. Well Did you enjoyed it (at least)? ****HAHAHA! Don't worry I will be serious in the next chapter.. :)**  
**Sebastian: I didn't enjoyed it**  
**Me: Sorry Sebastian.** **Well it's not my fault, it's the speaker.**  
**Sebastian: But you wrote it  
Me: Well, uhmm yeah... Anyways! Please review! :D (I'm begging you... please...pretty please.. i know you're going to type any seconds from now after you're finished reading it... It doesn't matter if you're a guest, just please) If you're going to review please right a suggestion for chapter 9.. THANKS! (hope it doesn't mind you)  
Ciel: Wow, you talk a lot.. :)  
**


	9. The Time to be Serious Again

**woot woot! Chapter 9 is up! YAY! How are you minna-san! First of all, I want to say thank you for all your reviews, views, etc. It's been really really : Second of all, To Undertaker0.0**: **Thank you for suggesting that. It's really helpful to meke this plot progress. and to KuroFan: Please forgive Alice, She got a little carried away by the craziness.  
Me: Thank you Claire.  
Sebastian: Now please, enjoy the chapter.** **Because i got my revenge.**  
**Me: Sebastian, I-  
Ciel**: **Just a reminder, She do not own Kuroshitsuji nor us.  
Me: I give up. Just start the chapter...**

* * *

**Chapter 9: The Time To Be Serious Again **

* * *

**Claire's P.O.V**

_Why am I still here laying down in this cozy bed in a nice room? If this continues, then how will I able to pay the debt given to me? Of all angels, why me? Why do I have to do this? I have no skills, I am not special, or am I? There is one problem I have in my head for some time now. But, how will I able to solve it if Sebastian and that voice are hiding the missing piece. They're hiding my identity. Who am I, really?_

Morning now came to the Phantomhive manor filled with depression and angst of us three. "What am I to do now?" I asked myself whilst confused and still haven't recovered from the recent event. "Should I call him? But how?" I walked out of my room to the dining hall to see if the two is there.

"Good morning milady, did you have a good night?" Ciel greeted me acting like a butler since he's in Sebastian's body. But, of course, with a fake smile.

"Do I look like one?" I sighed. "You can just show your true face Ciel, I know you're just as depressed as I"

"I can't milady, how can I be the Phantomhive butler if-" He resisted at first but- "On the second thought, I thank you for suggesting that. ~Ugh, I can't be a butler forever." He then sat on a chair by the dining table and rested his chin on his hand. "I am Ciel Phantomhive, the head of this household!"

_Why does my chest feel heavy. I'm regretting everything that I have done. _"I-I'm sorry, this is all my fault. I walked out of the room as quickly as I can.

"Good mor-" Sebastian greeted me with a smile but I just ignored it. I continued to run.

The truth is, I don't know where I am heading. I just closed my eyes and continued to run as if I'm still in heaven playing with my only friend, Renei. But I now realized, that day, he lied to me. Worse than that, betrayed me. He said he would tell me all the secrets he know but-

_"Claire, please cheer up. They're just jealous of you. It's not like they're laughing at you because you are something else. Besides, I am not laughing at you, right? You're still my cute best friend" _These words, he's just the same as the others, hiding who I am.

When I opened my eyes, I found myself in the garden, the same garden where we did the ritual. "Of all places I can end up, why this? I don't even want to remember it! It's like the same humility I have felt when I was _there_" With nothing else to do, I just sat down on the same rock where the two drew the symbol with their blood. Of course, it's already clean. It was a nice silent moment I have experienced. "At least, there are times like this" I continued to be quiet until someone spoke.

"You want to change them back, right? I know that from head to toe you're full of regrets" It was that voice. _What are you my conscience?_

"Show yourself!" I shouted full of confidence that I will meet him right here, right now. _It's now or never._

_"_Patience, little one" He replied from behind me. _I can feel him. _"Since it is already time" _What does he mean it's time?_

I turned around and saw – "A cat?!" I was so shocked. _He's a cat?_

"Sorry" He changed into human form. I can't believe he's right before my eyes. He's slim and a little bit taller than Sebastian's body. He has cat-like eyes but instead of yellow , it's red. He has a nose like mine and a short black *hair with a long ponytail at the back that really looks like a cat tail_. _"We meet at last, my child"

"WHAT?!" After I said that, he smiled and just vanished into thin air.

**Sebastian's P.O.V**

"Ahh! Is it already morning? It's really boring with nothing to 's hard to be an earl for a demon 's not like I don't want to do my chores but I'd be in trouble of those three idiots see me" I yawned not because I'm tired but because of boredom.

It's already 3 weeks since we switched bodies but all I can do is to wonder when will we return to normal. "It's already too long. 1 more week then it's possible that our contract will break" I looked at the mirror and inspected my right eye where the symbol lies since I'm still in Ciel's body. "It's already fading"

I walked out of my room and down to the dining room to see if young master is doing his job properly. When I'm already in the hallway to the dining room, I saw Claire.

"Good mor-" She just ignored me. _Ignoring me now huh?_

After she ignored me, I just walked in the room to see young master.

'Young ma- I mean Sebastian, what are you doing? How can you be the Phantomhive butler, if you're just sitting there? There's a possibility that those three would see you not doing your job and my name as the perfect butler would be ruined. " I scolded him.

"But Sebastian-" He tried to explain.

"No buts. Now please have some taste of the Phantomhive master's way to discipline. Hand please!" I smirked

"No, Sebastian, WAIT!-OUCH!"

**Ciel's P.O.V**

"That Sebastian! Scolding me for no reason." I went to the kitchen to have some peace but I stand corrected.

"Mr. Sebastian! Look out!" Meirin is sliding with the food cart full of plates towards me.

"Aaaahh! Meirin, could you be more careful?" I scolded her. _Can't this day be any better?_

"S-sorry Sebastian! But my glasses broke again" She explained

**"**You should really replace that" I replied.

"NO! Young master gave this to me. Anyway, isn't it rare for Sebastian to fall and break the plates with me?" She asked. _It is because I am Ciel._

_"_I am just not aware. Anyway, clean this up now I am going to go somewhere"I stood up quickly and run as fast as the wind.

"Yes!"

After I ran away from her, I went to the garden to find another peaceful time. When I got there, I saw Claire with a man that looks like Sebastian who is apparently me. I stared at him long enough for him to notice me. Of course, he noticed me and for a weird moment he smiled at me and vanished.

_Just who is he? What is he doing here? More importantly, what is he doing With Claire?_ I walk towards Claire and tapped her lightly on the shoulders.

"Claire?" When she turned around, tears are falling from her eyes. _Just what did he do to Claire?_

* * *

_-To be Continued in Chapter 10!-_

* * *

**Claire: Quite a long chapter isn't it?  
Sebastian: I agree, I also love this chapter  
Claire: It's too emotional for me  
Ciel: Because of the fact that-  
Claire: SHHH! You'll ruin the suspense!..Anyways where's Alice?**  
**Sebastian: Over there, sulking..**  
**Ciel:Then let's end this. On behalf of the phantomhive manor  
Sebastian:** **Please REVIEW! :)**


	10. The New Companion And New Work

**Yay Chapter 10! I'm back minna! After a break for almost 2 months.. Anyways, thank you for the reviews and also i'm back with a somewhat short story..hehe**

**Well, i really have nothing to say.. just ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: Do not own kuroshitsuji**

* * *

**Chapter 10 : The New Companion and New Work**

**Sebastian's P.O.V**

****"Ahh I'm finally done with my work, now what should I do next?" I placed my chin on my hands as if I was really bored. Unfortunately, I AM bored. "This is why I don't want to be an Earl when I'm contracted. All you have to do is sign, do all paper works, attend meetings... It's been a long time since I can-"

"Meow!"

"Oh what's this? A kitten? But how did you get here little one?" I picked it up and hugged it tightly "So soft and-"

"Sebastian! We have work- Achoo! To do" My annoying butle- erm my delicate young master interrupted my session with this beautiful kitten. I ignored him and continued to adore my priceless gem.

"Hey Sebastian! Achoo! Are you listening? Achoo! I told you that we have work to do! Achoo! Sheesh, are there cats in here?"_ I heard you! You don't have to say it twice! And also if there aren't any cats in here then why would you sneeze?_

"Of course, young master, I'm listening very well and apparently there is a cat in here but I don't know where it came from nor how it ended up here" I politely explained

"Ciel! Have you seen Cheshire?" Claire, who is covered in sweat, hurriedly asked us.

"And who is this Cheshire you speak of?" Young master asked.

"Young master, do you remember the cat in Alice in wonderland?" I asked him hoping he would guess it right.

"Of course! It's Grell- erm Chesire cat. How would I ever forget that" Young master said whilst being embarrassed. _Oh I'm impressed he remembered!.._ "Claire, are you talking about this stup- Achoo!"

"Yes, that's him" Claire exclaimed.

"Claire, where did you get that cat?" Sebastian asked.

"Well uhm, he's my.. he's my f-" Claire tried to explain but..

"I'm her father's brother, I am obliged to take care of his daughter and also, My name is Peter not Chesire" And yet another mysterious voice ringed my ear interrupting Claire.

"Where are you?" Claire asked.

"I'm below you! Can't you see? That's why your friends are telling you dumb!" The cat named peter said._ Now that's a rare view, a talking cat, i might as well say another demon._

"A talking cat?!" Claire was surprised. _No it's a dancing cat._

"Yes well, unfortunately i am forbidden to change my appearance so please never mind my figure now" Peter explained.

"Yeah yeah, Achoo! now if you Achoo! want to talk with Achoo! your supposedly uncle Achoo! please talk outside Achoo! away from me!" Ciel demanded.

"Ah yes, for your case Mr. Phantomhive-"

"Just go already! Achoo! We can Achoo! talk later Achoo! without your fur sticking on my nose!." Ciel shouted.

"Wait-"

"Let's just go" Claire said.

"So that's why he is always called a brat" Peter mumbled fortunately, i heard that. _He is correct about that._

"Now young master, about the job?" I reminded him hoping he would remember. After all that's where this ruckus began.

"It's a letter from her majesty" Ciel said.

"It's about time huh?"

**  
Claire's P.O.V  
**I met this cat after I ran away from ciel that time when my father revealed himself. I sat on a bench and began crying loudly as if i met death until this cat comforted me. I can't resist him. He's really soft to touch like I am touching a cloud. I hugged him and said I would name him Chesire but then he ran away. He ran away from me. Why do all things lie? staying forever then breaking apart. But i have courage today so I followed him taking me to the current events.

"So uhm, you're my uncle right?" I asked.

"That's correct" He replied.

"Why are you here?" I asked again.

"To ensure your safety" Then he answered again.

"Well, I'm safe right? Can you go now? And where is my father? When can i meet him again?" I questioned him again and again until he's irritated.

"Please be patient, your questions will be answered day by day. That is if you agree" He explained.

"Agree? With what?" And yet i asked him again. You can't blame me you know. You just popped out of nowhere!? Well, not popped out...hmmm talked suddenly!

"You'll see.." With his look like that, i feel something bad is happening and he is against it.  
We walked out of the mansion, through the garden, and entered a forest.. the same forest I was in back then. We went deeper until i saw someone familiar.

"Renei? Is that you?" I called and he waved and smiled. "It is you!" I ran as fast as i can towards him. I was so happy. Just inches away and i can hug him again like the old times until he vanished and I bumped into someone else.

"Whoa there young lady,watch where you're going." The mysterious guy said

"Who are you? Where's Renei?" I asked desperately.

"My name is Lucas, your father's and uncle's close friend. I don't know about your friend but i think you know why I'm here. Isn't that right peter?" He explained and smiled like a creep.

The way he looks, the way he smiled, the way my "uncle" looks at him, I already have a bad feeling.

"Yes, about the agreement. What is it?" I asked coldly.

"Would you be so kind to help me with my mission? If you agree,you will find all your answers and what's best, by the end of the mission I would return your precious friend to normal. So what's your answer?" He asked.

"NO! I will never!" I replied. _Why would I fall for that.. I really have a bad feeling.._

"You heard her Lucas! She answered! Now release my brother!" My uncle growled.

"Hey! What's that about my father?!" I asked while my teardrops are now rolling on my cheek.

"I will never release Clark until she agrees! She's my key!" Lucas argued. _Key?_ "Don't worry I still have plans for you to agree milady, but not now"

_Bang!_ Someone shoot him but he quickly vanished.

"That bastard! If you even lay a finger on her single strand of hair I will kill you and save my brother!" The man, that i have never met, beside me growled. _Who is he? Uncle?_****

Ciel's P.O.V  
"That bastard! walking in my mansion like that!"

"Young master the job" Sebastian reminded me.

"It's from her Majesty" I said.

"What does it say?" He asked

"I think someone is targeting us. To be precise, Claire. Here's what it say...There's a strange phenomena happening in London. Someone is kidnapping all the girls in London. Could you please investigate it?" I explained

_Bang!_ A gunshot? Claire!?

****_Sorry but it's too late -To be Continued-_

* * *

**Yay! Chapter 10 done! Did you enjoyed it? We have two mysteries now! hahaha and new characters too! :)**  
_**  
**_**Well, just stay tuned to get your answers.. and my next update would probably be on our christmas vacation..**

**Ciel: Claire!? Are you alright?**

**Me: SHHH.. enjoy your day!**


	11. A Brand New Start

**First of all, before I say anything else.. I just want to say I'm sorry... Sorry for the late updates, offends, mistakes, etc.. I promise i will make better stories and faster updates .. It's my new year's resolution.. well, erm, i doubt i can do faster updates because i'm still very busy with my projects so let's just stick to making better stories. Also thank you for your support! I hope you continue to support me!**

**Second of all, (Belated) Merry Christmas, and (Advance) Happy New Year!**

**Now to the story, YAY chapter 11! And this will be the _ of this story. (You'll get your answer later, I don't want to spoil the fun).. hehe.. ^-^.. You know I'm very happy because my christmas (and birthday) presents are all kuroshitsuji items.. just sharing.. let's just start the chapter..**

**Disclaimer: I do not own kuroshitsuji and all the characters in it.. Just my OC :)**

* * *

**Chapter 11: A Brand New Start**

**Claire's P.O.V**

After that gunshot, I opened my eyes and saw that slender figure. I looked at him closely and was surprised to learn that he looks just like my father the short hair and the angry face, but that's because of what happened. I looked around, front, back , sides, but nobody is there, neither that bastard Lucas, who caused all of this trouble, nor Uncle cat.

"So, it's just me and this mysterious man, huh?" After a big sigh, I finally build up the courage to tapped that guy on the shoulders and ask him, "Uhm, who exactly are you?"

He turned around, patted me on my head, then smiled. "Forget everything you saw or heard, 'kay?" Said the man who was catching his breath earlier but now in a calm mood, "For now, go back to the manor. Your friends need your help.

I tried to talk to him further but he vanished right before my eyes. "He's definitely my uncle". I lost in thoughts for a moment, recalling the past events until I suddenly realize that it was already dark. "When did it became this dark? I have to return now, they must be worried sick by now"

"I ran as fast as I can until a familiar voice came ringing to me. "Are you planning on leaving me here?" Apparently it was my uncle Peter who asked me.

"Uncle cat-erm- Peter! You came back! I thought you were gone for good" I said happily.

"Uncle cat? When did I have such a nickname. Also, OF COURSE I WOULD COME BACK! So you WERE really planning to leave me!. Guess I have to think a punishment for this and try it out later" He joked and chuckled afterwards.

"I said I'm sorry!" I continued to run towards the anor and hoped that nothing has happened there.

**Ciel's P.O.V**

****"Claire has not yet returned?" I asked my butler.

"Unfortunately, not yet young master" He answered. "Also, young master, why are you sitting in my seat?

"You got a problem with that? Achoo!" I arrogantly asked.

"I have none, but-"

"Don't worry, all the servants are all asleep now. Achoo! No one will see us. Also this was supposedly my seat"

"But I've been telling you young master-"

"Shut up and just give me my tea! Achoo! "

"Yes" He moves towards me and handed the tea, afterwards he whispered something. "Young master, aren't you aware of the kitten in my seat?"

"What! Achoo! Why didn't you tell me earlier! Achoo!" I angrily asked

"That's what I've been telling you, young master" Sebastian giggled and put the kitten away from me.

"Shut up! This is no time for jokes! I've been depressed since that gunshot . More and more problems are coming in our way, especially that nicknamed _Butterfly_"

"It is trouble for us especially you job as a guard dog" Sebastian said.

"I agree"

-Earlier this afternoon after the gunshot-

"Do you think she is okay?" I asked Sebastian.

"Don't worry, she's with her uncle" He replied. After that, there was a slight knock on the door. "Come in"

"Young Master! Mr. Sebastian! There's a mysterious guy who gave me a letter in the garden. I think it's from her majesty but he just gave it to me so it can't be" Finny said.

"Thank you Finny, you may go" I said.

"Yes, Mr. Sebastian"

"Who is it from?" Sebastian asked.

"It's really from her majesty. It says, _Thank you again for the fast work. All the kidnapped girls have been returned to their respectful homes. Hope you enjoy your evening" _I read the letter aloud but was really surprised.

"How come? We didn't even stepped outside" Sebastian was confused like I do.

"Wait, There's another letter. _It's all been solved -Butterfly._ Butterfly? Who the heck is it? Trying to ruin my job" I crumpled the paper I was holding

-That evening to the recent event-

"That's why Sebastian, this is an order. Investigate that stupid butterfly. Find out who is it and what is it's purpose. It's time for payback" I ordered while doing an evil grin.

"Yes, my lord" He replied with one knee down and one hand on his chest.

**Sebastian's P.O.V**

****Ever since that gunshot, more mysteries are coming unsolved. "What happened?, Who is it?, Why is it there?" are the most common questions that are frequently asked. But this special question is important until the end of the story "Why must we suffer like this. This is not our story. This was not supposed to happen. How did it even end up here?"

You know, the truth is, this story is the last of it and just the beginning of the new. It was all because of Claire's "Uncontrolled Power" that many thing has been ruining our life but on the opposite, learning something new. It was because of this power that me and young master switched bodies, Claire learning the truth and even meeting her father and uncle, and lastly, new antagonists have come.

Now that we have a new story to unfold, we can't blame her powers for everything that has happened. From an Uncontrolled Power to a Butterfly's Wish of being free. Come to think of it, Claire's already unique herself but there will be another. I wonder what kind is it. Who knows?

Continuing, this story has left tons of questions like what's Lucas' big plan, why Clark is trap in Lucas' hands, who is the mysterious sender of the last letter, etc. But the real mystery is "How will we switch back?"... just joking, we're gonna be normal soon enough

"Ho ho ho!" Tanaka-san surprised me.

"Tanaka-san!"

"Mr. Sebastian, it is my duty to write your story in this diary not yours. Would you please go back inside the manor?"

"Of course, but I'm surprised that you knew all along" I said.

"Ho ho ho"

_-The End-_

* * *

**To be continued on a new story.. :) **

**Preview ( in no chronological order)**

**"Who are you?" "Nice to meet you, my name is Louise Ann" -****_A New Stranger Is Coming  
_****"You are my daughter, You're alive!" ****_-A New Plot Is Awaiting_****  
"You think I can switch them back with my powers" ****_-There Is Only One Way,  
"My only wish is to be free" _****-For A New Hope To Lead The Right Way.  
"The Butterfly's Wish"**

**And it's the end of Uncontrolled power. I'm really thankful for all the support I got. Well, new year new story. I promise it will be longer and better.. :) But please let me remind you, since i'm really busy i can lose all the determination to write , so this may be the last... but don't worry i'll work hard! :D  
I have a last game: Can you guess who said each of those lines in the preview. the who can guess correctly will have special appearance in the first chapter of my new story!**

**Well, Hope you enjoyed my story and have a happy new year! **

**Claire, Ciel, Sebastian: BYE!**


End file.
